Following the Force
by Seraphman
Summary: Pella Tsumi, a Jedi Knight with a Padawan, embraces an adventure which turns out more then he bargained for.


Pella Tsumi stood alone in the club. The constant beating of a never ending base made Pella's heart pump with every down note. The unintelligible ramblings of an alien tongue were almost beyond what he could possibly concentrate on. Warm red tones filled the club, and made Pella feel slightly relaxed. Usually he wouldn't be in a place like this, it was highly unorthodox for someone such as himself to be here. For a moment, he wondered what his former Master would think of the situation. Pella allowed himself to laugh gently as he stood there, watching the crowd of aliens dance to what they perceived as the beat of the music. It was interesting, because each species heard a different range of frequencies, and therefore perceived the music itself differently. He leaned up against the bar again, taking in a moment to compare the clothes of the aliens around him. They all wore flashy items which screamed for attention, Pella knew what was on his body, and that it only attracted attention because it was made to do the exact opposite. Pella wore simple brown slacks tucked into thigh high boots. A tunic was folded over his chest and tied at his stomach. Over his shoulders hung a dark brown coat knit particularly to be scratchy and mostly annoying. It was a constant test of his will to ignore the entire outfit and concentrate on the world around him, and how it reacted around him.  
  
Something caught his eye, a Twi'lek came his way, her lekku draped over her body. Pella didn't know a whole lot about the species, except the language. He always thought that those lekku would be painful if thrown around like she was doing, but maybe she was too brain damaged from the deathsticks that were flowing around the room rather openly to notice. He had to admit, at least to himself, that she was beautiful, those eyes seemed fixated on him as she crossed the room. This Twi'lek made no attempt to cover her goal of trying to get to him. "You look so cute there, in your little get up. Why don't you come have a dance with me?" She asked once she got beside him.  
  
Was this his contact? He would make a mental note to himself never to let Gavin Corelli schedule a meeting in such a place. She got the secret message right, and now he had to respond in turn. If she was his contact, then she would understand his response. "Only a fool would wish to dance here. Why don't you sit here with me and cross words." Pella watched her cautiously, waiting for the proper response. Suddenly, he felt something was about to happen, something that would damage him. His head would turn to look at the dance floor suddenly, but the slight sting on his right cheek told him he didn't do it on his own will. The threat was a slap from the blue Twi'lek girl who stood in front of him. That, wasn't what she was supposed to do. Ignoring the pain, he looked back at her, as though nothing had happened. The Twi'lek stomped off back into the masses of the club. Even though the bartender was right beside Pella, the Zabrak male sounded so distant. The droning of the music that filled the club made the Zabrak's laugh hard to hear from where Pella was standing.  
  
"Not too good with the ladies are you?" Pella thought he heard the bartender ask. Pella shook his head as he noticed some strange movement at the far end of the club. Some beings were taking interest in what the blue Twi'lek had to say, as the Twi'lek pointed back at Pella. He felt a strange tingling at the back of his mind that told him he was in trouble with someone. He sighed, figuring his contact wouldn't show up. Dropping a few credits on the counter he would pull that hood up over his head and begin to walk out of the club, only to find that two rather burly creatures blocked the way, a Gamorrean and a Trandoshan. Luckily for Pella, both of them spoke Huttese. "Where do you think you are going, bigot?" Pella blinked at the two creatures in front of him. Bigot? He felt a need to reach out with his mind, and tell them to move out of the way so that he could leave the cantina, but that would be doing something to force another against its will to do something. Pella couldn't do that with his power so he would simply try to walk between the two.  
  
The Gamorrean was the first to act, he would grasp Pella by the shoulder and shove him back into the club. "You turn down the proposition of a beautiful lady such as Seela?" Pella blinked for a moment, Seela must be the name of the blue Twi'lek. He shook his head and took a moment to think through the situation. That moment was disturbed by a sudden attack from his left side. Some other Trandoshan male decided to attack this 'bigot' out right. Pella knew how violent the Trandoshan species was, but never had the opportunity to be so close to such rage in violence. Narrowing his eyes, he would foresee the attack by milliseconds, just enough time for him to slide back, letting the Trando's right arm flow right by his face.  
  
"Listen, I don't want to fight with you, this is just a miss understanding," spoke Pella in a calm manner, hoping against all odds that these creatures would come to their senses. Not surprisingly, Pella's words only provoked more beings to join in the fight. Another Trandoshan came in from behind Pella attacking with its right arm again. Pella felt the killer intent of this Trando moments before it started its attack. Quickly, Pella would push his feet against the floor and throw himself approximately three meters into the air, only to fall back down to the ground, landing atop the attacking Trando. Those marble blue eyes looked around the room and found that though that obnoxious bass like beat had not stopped, the dancing and happiness had. He could hear the clicking off of a few safeties around him. Letting go a long sigh as he began to call more upon his power, now rather then just telling him about danger before danger found him, it would tell him what was about to happen in his fight, and how to move around with such knowledge.  
  
Pella firmly planted his right foot into the right shoulder of the Trando which he had landed on, keeping it from drawing a blaster for the next few seconds. Though Pella couldn't quite see the blasters, he knew innately that they were trained on him, or at least in his general direction. According to what he had seen before hand while no one was bothering him, most of the crowd probably couldn't see quite straight and probably didn't understand what was going on around them, just that everyone else had their weapons out. "If it really means that much to you, I will dance with her," he spoke so calmly to the crowd around him. He would slowly draw his hands out from under that cloak open handed to show that he wasn't going to pull out a weapon on them. "I promise this is all just a misunderstanding."  
  
"The only one who is misunderstanding is you, Bigot!" gloated a Gamorrean roughly in Huttese. Said Gamorrean ran at him clutching a force pike in his hands. Where did he get that weapon from? Pella wondered as he watched the creature come at him. The young man's eyes would watch as the porcine Gamorrean would run at him with the weapon held high. Quickly, Pella stepped towards the creature, his right arm raising high to guide the pike safely down to the floor. His left foot already moving to the left to sidestep the charging beast. To be in front of a Gamorrean was about as intelligent as standing in front of a raging rancor. Pella noticed his opening to leave the building and quickly he dashed to the door. There was still the matter of the Trandoshan which stood guarding the door to keep the man from leaving. Letting his inner power take over and flow through his body completely, he would run almost as if straight into the lizard like alien. Only three steps away did Pella fall into a crouch, compressing his legs in such a way that would in the beat of a heart send Pella into the air. Pulling his body into a front flip, he would just barely get over the Trando and have enough time to continue sprinting out the door.  
  
Once on the street, he faded into the crowd which was Coruscant night life. Pella only made it a few steps down the street when the blue skinned Twi'lek appeared, standing in front of him. She spoke calmly to him, "Good, you will do well for this job." She would then turn, and walk down an alley. Pella thought for a moment, and followed her down the alleyway. To himself, he would curse Gavin Corelli for setting up a meeting in such a place. At least, Kirin was safe back at the Hotel, hopefully. 


End file.
